This invention relates to lubricant compositions containing a mixture of antimony thioantimonate (SbSbS.sub.4) and molybdenum disulfide (MoS.sub.2) or graphite with lubricating materials for imparting extreme pressure and antiwear properties to the lubricant composition.
Antimony thioantimonate (SbSbS.sub.4) is known as a lubricant additive in oils and greases wherein the additive concentration is 1-60% of the composition (U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,016).
It is known that certain materials of lamellar crystal structure such as molybdenum disulfide and graphite can impart lubricating properties to greases, solid films, and other configurations in which they are employed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,114 discloses the use of molybdenum disulfide and a selected class of metallic oxides such as antimony trioxide in effective and synergistic amounts for use as lubricant additives.
The synergistic mixture of the instant invention has not been found in the prior art.